Rose is Our Destiny
by Grisznak-IW
Summary: Utenamoon, czyli crossover Uteny i Sailorek, z Senshi w roli bohaterów Uteny. Tłumaczenie fika E. Friedman i Stirling Twilight, za wiedzą i zgodą autorów.


Autorami fanfika są Erica Friedman i Stirling Twillight. Przekład autorstwa Grisznaka/ Fanfic by Erica Friedman and Striling Twillight. Translation by Grisznak. Oryginał znajduje sią na / original version at prawa zastrzeżone/All rights reserved

Nowy, piękny, jasny dzień budzi się nad Akademią Othori. Blask słońca pada na uczniów podążających na lekcje, udającaych się na lunch i generalnie zadowolonych z ich spokojne życia. Wysoko, na wieży, Samorząd Uczniowski zaczyna spotkanie... 

AUTORZY (na stronie): W tajemnicy przed wszystkimi zamielniliśmy miejscami członków samorządu na Inner Senshi. Posłuchajmy, o czym gadają...

Kamera rusza, by pokazać członków Samorządu, wiercących się na niewygodnych, kręconych krzesłach. Makoto nosi zielony kostium, który Saionji nosił jako Szermierz, sięga za głowę i jest wyraźnie zaskoczona tym, że jej włosy pozostały nienaruszone. Ami jest bez dwóch zdań Mikim, nie widać zresztą żadnych różnic, co błyskawicznie sama zauważa. Nigdzie nie widać Rei i Minako. Haruka czyta ksiązkę, ubrana w kostium Juri, siedząc w pewnej odległości od reszty. Usagi zaś jest nawyraźniej zachwycona swoim nowym kostiumem – jest ubrana jak Utena. 

MAKOTO (z pewnym zaskoczeniem): Co to za dziwaczne kostiumy?

USAGI (zachwycając się sobą): Nie mam pojęcia, ale są śliczne (potrząsając warkoczami). Ja zresztą jestem zawsze śliczna, oczywiście.

Wchodzi Minako z krowim dzwonkiem u szyi, ubrana w żółty kostium Nanami.

MAKOTO: A ty kto? Nellie Olsen?

MIKI...eeee, AMI: (naciska stoper, który robi: Klik)

AMI: (otrząsając się). Ojej, prasowanie!

USAGI: Czekamy na kogoś?

Podążmy teraz korytarzem, wiecie, tym korytarzem, który prowadzi do Różanego Ogrodu. Przy różach stoi jakaś osoba, ubrana w zielone hawajskie spodenki, nucąc coś. Czarny kot z klipsami siedzi mu na ramieniu. Kot drapie się łapą po głowie.

MAMORU (ubrany w kobiecy kostium, ale w szortach i okularach, kryjących jego oczy): Hmmm, hmm, hmm...uwielbiam róże, a ty nie, ChuChu?

Mamoru zwraca się do kota, który robi wyraźnie niezadowoloną minę.

MAMORU: A może chcesz trochę curry? Mogę ci zrobić...

LUNA: Prędzej tu mi kaktus wyrośnie nim zacznę gadać „chu".

Zeskakuje i oddala się od Mamoru, mamrocząc coś o migrenie.

Wchodzi Rei, nosząca czerwony kostium Tougi. Ostatni guzik jest niedopięty, Rei rozmawia przez telefon komórkowy.

REI: Ach tak, oczywiście, tęsknię za to, absolutnie, tak, kocham cię...

Reszta wyczekuje aż Rei skończy rozmowę. Odkłada telefon i przygląda się Usagi, sprawdza wszystko po czym potakująco wyraża zadowolenie z efektu.

REI: Czyli wszystko po staremu, zgadza się? Coś jeszcze? Mam randkę.

Usagi zwraca uwagę ku przelatującym czerwonym balonom.

AMIi: (przerzucając notatki): Czy w sprawie parkingu na arenie pojedynków coś się zmienło?

Pauza.

Wszyscy patrzą na siebie znacząco.

Długa pauza.

MAKOTO (zagadkowo) Parking dobry czy parking zły?

MINAKO (powoli, jakby nie była pewna): Zazwyczaj w takich sprawach, „nie" jest najbezpieczniejsze (trąca krowi dzwonek).

Usagi obserwuje przelatujące baloniki. 

REI: A więc zdecyodwane: Żadnego parkingu na arenie pojedynków.

MIKI, (jaki znowu Miki?) AMI: Klik

Usagi obserwuje baloniki przelatujące i kierujace sie ku morzu, całkowicie obojętne na fakt kolejnej schrzanionej metafory. 

Luna wraca, niosąc w pyszczku torebkę gwiezdnych cukierków i zaczyna wcinać je nerwowo. 

Mamoru nuci, podlewając róże. Kilka ścina, wkłada je do wazona po czym wyjmuje jedną. Wciąż nucąc, delikatnie nacina końcówkę łodygi, strugając ją. 

Wróćmy jednak do Samorządu.

Haruka przerywa lekturę książki, zamyka ją, patrzy na okładkę po czym zaczyna gładzić medalion w kształcie talizmanu Czarodziejki z Neptun, który wisi na łańcuszku na jej szyi 

HARUKA: No dobra, co ja tu mam robić?

AUTORZY: Jesteś cudowną lesbijką z absolutnie porąbaną psychiką.

Haruka otwiera medalion, zauważa znajdujące się w środku zdjęcie Michiru uśmiecha się najwyraźniej zadowolona i zamyka go. 

HARUKA: Aha, ok. Mogę się tym zająć.

Wraca do swojej książki. 

Dzwoni telefon Rei. Drugi guzik jej bluzy jest już rozpięty. Zaczyna kolejną rozmowę, kończąc ją niespodziewanie. 

REI: Dobra, na czym to skończyłyśmy...

AMI: Dobra, w kwestii kazirodztwa..

Wszycy patrzą na nią, po czym wzruszają ramionami.

...i w końcu, jeśłi chodzi o kota w pudełku...

Wszyscy zwracają wzrok w kierunku Minako.

MINAKO: Czemu tak na mnie patrzycie?

MAKOTO: Gdzie jest Artemis?

Dzwoni telefon, Rei odbiera.

Zapada cisza, przerywana jedynie przez Rei, szepczącą coś do słuchawki. Trzeci guzik jej bluzy jest już rozpięty. 

USAGI: Halo? To ja tu jestem bohaterką...możemy pomówić o mnie? Patrzcie, jestem księciem!

Cisza.

AUTORZY (wyraźnie zdesperowani): Minako, pstryknij palcami.

MINAKO: Huh? (trącając dzownek).

AUTORZY: Po prostu pstryknij!

Minako pstryka palcami...niespodziewanie pojawia sie Umino, ubrany jak Tsuwabuki.

USAGI: Melvin!

WSZYSCY (poza Usagi): Umino.

USAGI: Umino!

HARUKA: Co on tu do diabła robi?

Cisza.

HARUKA: Mamy walczyć, czy co?

Cisza.

Na arenie pojedynków. Haruka i Usagi stoja na przeciwko siebie. Usagi ma na sobie kostium, który Utena nosiła podczas pojedynków. Mamoru stoi obok niej, w okularach i w ubiorze Anthy jako Różanej Oblubienicy. Jest najwyraźniej zafascynowany mankietami powiewającymi wokół jego nadgarstków, wyglądającymi jakby były odzielone od reszty sukni .

Usagi podwoja rękawy, zaglądając do nich 

USAGI: Nie mam asów w rękawie ani królika w kapeluszu. Nie mam już żadnych sztuczek na zbyciu.

AUTORZY (na stronie): Typowe, nieprawdaż? Ale nie martw się, wszystko się ułoży...

Niespodziewanie rozlega się dziwna muzyka, sprawiając, że Haruka marszczy brwi.

Wszyscy rozgladają się wokół zastanawiając się nad bezsensem słyszanych słów. 

MUZYKA:

_Arising darkness.__  
__Floating embryos.__  
__They are winging through the rain.__  
__Worrisome... They make a lot of noise.__  
__Oh! To be Awake! Octagonal!__  
__To float on soft wings falling up,__  
__rose-petals flapping on our backs.__  
__We are demi-gods, useless, powerful, __  
__spinning slowly in a perfect Olympus.__  
__But we are apocalyptic, universal, revolutionary- __  
__and our clutch is evolution-engaged!_

Usagi wyciąga miecz z piersi Mamoru, i unosi go, wyraźnie zadowolna i zaskoczona jednocześnie jego dziwnym kształtem. Następnie spogląda na Harukę, która uśmiecha się z wyższością i wyciąga swój Space Sword Blater z naprzestrzeni 

Na murem (nie pytajcie jak to możliwe) stoi reszta Samorządu, zastanawiając się nad złożonością różnych dziwnych rzeczy...tylko Ami obserwuje.

MUZYKA:

_Phosphate! Mononitrate!__  
__Partially Hydrogenated Soybean Oil!__  
__Descending formica.__  
__Sinking castles.__  
__They are winging through the rain.__  
__Worrisome... They make a lot of noise.__  
__Where are our orbits in the bright dim wonder__  
__of apocalyptic individuation?__  
__Can she find them?__  
__And the revolving walnut of the impossible?_

USAGI: Dobra, co wy na to, jeśli zastosujemy jakieś Deus ex Machina, co? Jestem w końcu bohaterką, muszę wygrać, a ona mnie zaraz posieka na kawałki.

Wtem w wysoka na scenę opada Dios... znaczy się Helios 

MUZYKA:

_Uranus Moons Venus Jupiter Saturn.__  
__Earth is postnasal, __  
__and ensconced in pearl.__  
__She is turning the tables on the elements entranced,__  
__as we search our spines for the pterdactyrous trilobite.__  
__Worrisome... They make a lot of noise._

Helios chwyta kwiat znadujący się na piersi Haruki, po czym znika pod powierzchnią, dokładnie nad swoim, zaparkowanym tam samochodem. 

Haruka upada na ziemię przy dźwięku dzwonów. 

MUZYKA (zagłuszana nieco przez dzwony):

_Who...__  
__Who pulled the tablecloth off the table?_

_Oh! To be Awake!_

_Octagonal!_

_Hydroelectric!_

Wkrótce stojąca niedaleko dzwonów reszta Samorządu padał ogłuszona na zimię, rozpaczliwie zatykając uszy:

UMINO (tzrymając się Minako): Dzwony! Dzowny!

MUZYKA: _Am-O-Nite! _

Dzwony przestają dzwonić, my zaś bezpiecznie oddalamy się od Akademii, nieczuli na jęki Senshi, które rozpaczliwie proszą, aby wziąć je w diabły z tej kretyńskiej bajki. Obraz rzednie, historia dobiega końca 

REI: Czy to już koniec? Bo ja mam randkę...

Koniec?


End file.
